


Blue Moon on Christmas Eve

by Ever_Bre3ze



Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [3]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Bre3ze/pseuds/Ever_Bre3ze
Summary: 如标题所言，去年的圣诞节番外。时间线在游戏主线之前，主角打入内部后的第一个圣诞节。大概就是光头老男人如何区别对待戴安娜捡回来的亲女儿和自己夜路走久了缠上来的废物女儿（bushi）。无关风月，想写一个渴望被大人们认可的小姑娘，仅此而已。An extra about Victoria's own life as a grown-up, also shows 47's different attitudes towards the girl he saved and the girl who suddenly invaded his life & work XD.地点/任务：NoneLocation/Mission: None出镜角色：特工47、维多利亚、戴安娜·伯恩伍德、主角（代号迪亚波罗）Starring: Agent 47, Victoria, Diana Burnwood, Original Heroine (Codename Diavolo)
Relationships: Agent 47 & Victoria
Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839451





	Blue Moon on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> 虽说赦免和诅咒的剧情很操蛋，仔细想了想还是划到本文时间轴里了，毕竟不能指望光头突然就脑子一抽变身暖男，只能在别的地方展现一下虚假的温情（bushi）。  
> 老实说我这种穷鬼写fine dining都是东宫娘娘烙大饼，这辈子老子吃过最贵的饭就是每学期高数补考考完那一顿，因为吃一顿等于一门重修费。

工作完成。  
最后一份年终报表发送完毕，维多利亚关掉网页，杯子里未喝完的热巧克力已经干结，她皱了皱眉，起身拿着杯子朝盥洗间走去。  
假期近在眼前，整个写字楼里洋溢着放松的气息，每个人的工位上都摆着红鼻子麋鹿公仔，来自公司例行公事的节日问候。  
洗干净的杯子刚泡好茶放回桌上，素来欢脱的同事阿黛尔就蹦跳着扑了过来：“圣诞快乐，维姬！”她动作幅度太大，手中的咖啡差点被打翻， “放假你要去哪里玩？”  
“啊，还没想好……”话没说完就被截断，阿黛尔一脸神秘地凑近她：“小点声，别让詹姆斯听见了。”颊上几颗雀斑的姑娘朝着不远处背对她俩的男人努了努嘴，“除非你真想和他约会。”  
维多利亚越过阿黛尔看了一眼詹姆斯，他端着咖啡正在和同事聊天，但明显往她这边倾的身体以及同事脸上意味不明的微笑已经把他卖了个干净。  
詹姆斯是个好小伙子，但她对他没有感觉。她的一生恐怕都要与普通人保持距离，提防着任何可能勘破她秘密的存在。维多利亚的秘密……这名词也太可笑了。  
“维姬？维姬？你在听吗？”阿黛尔伸手在她眼前晃了好几下，维多利亚这才回神，勉强笑道：“你动作幅度如果再大点，指不定詹姆斯就被你引过来了。”  
“啊好吧，那我动作小一点。”阿黛尔立马缩成一团，像只小小的红松鼠。像阿黛尔这样毫无掩饰地表达情感维多利亚同样也做不到，现在的她举手投足间越来越有戴安娜的风范，哪怕戴安娜已经长久不在她身边——这或许也是詹姆斯倾心于她的原因，总有人会喜欢冷静自持的女子。  
“所以你的圣诞假期准备怎么过啊？”还没等维多利亚回答，阿黛尔先手舞足蹈地打开了话匣子：“我待会一下班就要去血拼，我列了好长一个购物清单。买完东西我就直接去我爸妈家，我妈总算肯让我自己做姜饼了……啊等下，我明明是要问你假期来着，抱歉。”注意到维多利亚一直在微笑倾听，阿黛尔不好意思地吐了吐舌头，把话题递回给她。  
维多利亚随口搪塞过去：“我暂时还没有想好，可能是去旅行吧。”  
“要是你愿意的话也可以去我家玩，我爸妈都是喜欢热闹的人。”阿黛尔一脸期待，“我会不会太草率了？”  
“没关系，以后会有机会的。”  
“好吧。下次我会带一些我亲手做的姜饼给你的！”茶休时间结束，阿黛尔飞奔回自己的工位，“过会见维姬！”  
维多利亚转身坐回椅子，面前的茶散发着热气，她端起杯子抿了一口，温度刚好。  
假期安排？这倒问住她了，以往戴安娜会提前联系她飞到自己的住处小聚一番，可今年戴安娜身边莫名其妙多出来个新人，圣诞聚餐因此中断——戴安娜不会让任何外人知道她的存在。  
“今年我会让47把礼物捎给你，照顾好自己。”电话里戴安娜的语气带着歉意，然后捂上话筒和别人说了什么，或许就是那个神秘的新人。  
虽然戴安娜向她承诺47会来，但她至今也没收到任何有关他的消息——也罢，那个男人本来就行踪隐秘，说不定第二天她醒来就会发现包装精美的礼盒正放在她的拖鞋边。  
到了下班时间，她起身穿上外套系好围巾戴好绒线帽子，阿黛尔蹦了过来：“一起走吗？再不跑路詹姆斯肯定会来堵你的啦。”  
维多利亚并不介意这个提议：“好啊，你送我去车站怎么样？”  
“没问题。哦对了，刚刚前台好像打电话过来说有人在楼下等你。”  
会是他吗？她的心不由得一颤。  
不出所料，等电梯的同时詹姆斯朝她走了过来，手上还拿着一束玫瑰。他有些犹豫地开口：“维多利亚，嗯……节日快乐。”  
“节日快乐，詹姆斯。”她还来不及开口就被阿黛尔抢白，“但是维姬是不会跟你走的，她有约了！和我一起，哼哼。”阿黛尔一把揽住维多利亚的肩膀，仿佛宣示主权。  
“我……我明白的，维多利亚。我只是……”詹姆斯脸色微红，不敢直视她的眼睛，“你愿意收下这个吗？”他将手中的玫瑰递向她。  
一瞬间维多利亚脑海中警铃大作，花束复杂的结构意味着这是绝妙的隐藏用道具——无论是毒药还是小型设备。  
“抱歉，詹姆斯，我……”她礼貌地微笑，但拒绝的话并没出口，她还是学不会直接拒绝。  
詹姆斯的脸更红了：“没关系的，维多利亚，是我太突兀了。”他收回花束，“抱歉。”  
电梯到了她所在的楼层，阿黛尔赶紧拉着她离开：“回头见，詹姆斯！”等轿厢门关上阿黛尔才小声吐槽，“他也太锲而不舍了吧。”  
维多利亚倒是看得很开：“走了他一个，迟早还会有别人。”  
“那你可以在背上写个‘不想恋爱’或者‘No human allowed’，保证没人再来烦你。”阿黛尔笑着补充。  
两个女孩有说有笑地走出电梯，维多利亚一抬头就看到了大厅里坐着的人影——熟悉的侧脸轮廓，考究的西装和大衣，以及一如既往的冷峻表情——难怪前台小姐一直有意无意往他的方向偷瞟。  
“这就是找你的那个家伙吗？哇哦……”阿黛尔发出一声夸张的感叹，然后凑到她耳旁悄声吐槽，“我现在能理解你为什么不喜欢詹姆斯了，可怜的小吉米。”  
维多利亚用胳膊肘撞了下阿黛尔：“别瞎猜啦，才没那回事。”  
“真的吗？我是说，吉米确实是个好人，但是和眼前这位……算了，没得比。”阿黛尔耸肩摇了摇头。  
“你再胡说我可不客气了。”维多利亚作势要挠她痒痒，刚举起双手阿黛尔反而先缩成一团咯咯笑起来：“好啦好啦，我不说了。”  
两个人的笑闹引来了他的视线，维多利亚下意识加快脚步走上前去。离他越近空气似乎就越冷，刚才还张牙舞爪的阿黛尔此时反而安静下来，躲在维多利亚身后抓住她的手臂，像怕生的小孩子一样偷偷打量他。  
他从沙发上起身，气温又骤降了几度。冰蓝的双眸不带感情地扫视维多利亚和她身后的阿黛尔，最终停留在维多利亚身上时才多了些许温度：“发型不错。”  
她下意识将几缕碎发拨到耳后：“好久不见。”他似乎不曾变过。  
背后的阿黛尔试探着冒出来半个脑袋：“那个……我妨碍到你们了吗？”  
他难得地露出一个似和煦春阳的微笑：“你是维多利亚的朋友？”然后他朝阿黛尔伸出右手，“托拜厄斯·里佩尔。”  
阿黛尔一下子放松下来，和他握了握手：“我叫阿黛尔，阿黛尔·莱恩。很高兴认识你，里佩尔先生。”  
然后她转过来对着维多利亚挥手：“那我先走了。拜拜，维姬。”说完阿黛尔又凑到维多利亚耳边小声道：“我听见吉米的小心脏碎了一地的声音了。”  
不用她提醒，维多利亚也看到了擦肩而过的詹姆斯。算了，让他误会也好，这样他或许就不会再来找她了。  
“吉米？”等阿黛尔走远，他率先打破沉默。  
“是我的同事詹姆斯，一直在追求我。”她急忙解释，声音却渐渐小了下去，“今天过去应该就不会了。”  
“这些事我相信你自己可以处理。”他侧过身，“到车上再说吧。”  
维多利亚跟在他身后走到停车场，他先一步替她打开车门。她坐进副驾驶位，取下围巾松散堆在膝上，然后再系好安全带。  
他也有样学样除下围巾，放在腿上细心叠好，递给了她：“介意帮我保管一下吗？”  
“当然不会。”她接过叠得整齐的羊毛围巾，连同她自己的一起抱在怀里，“我们这是去哪？”  
“你今晚有空吗？我在Una Bambina订了双人位的晚餐。”他不答反问。  
“Una Bambina？”她听说过，半年前在城里新开的一家高档餐厅，以她现在的工资水平绝对不会去光顾的地方，“需要我回去换身衣服吗？”她低头打量自己的水洗牛仔裤和波西米亚风麂皮流苏平底靴，那个价位的餐厅通常都有dress code。  
他发动车子：“戴安娜给你的礼物放在后备箱，应该刚好合适。”  
那她今年的圣诞礼物无疑是礼服了。自从她正式工作之后戴安娜就不再资助她，但每到节日还是会替她准备一些以她目前的收入很难负担的东西——像真正的母亲一样。  
一路无话，维多利亚斜靠着座椅看向窗外，现在才三点过，但太阳已经开始逐渐西沉，厚厚的云层时不时从缝隙里闪过一丝金黄，灰色的天空被短暂点亮。  
驾驶途中他朝着她的方向看了好几眼，似乎欲言又止。直到车子停在十字路口的红灯前，他才终于开口：“你的项链……”  
“这个？”维多利亚如梦初醒，从衣领里拿出挂在脖子上的吊坠。蓝色的人造水晶，磨成一轮小小的弯月。“阿黛尔送给我的生日礼物。我收到的时候就检查过了，没有问题。”  
“是我多虑了，抱歉。”他明显松了一口气。  
她却觉得有点生气，为他的不信任。  
“阿黛尔是我的好朋友。”明知与阿黛尔无关，维多利亚依然赌气地转过头不看他，去他的同位素吊坠。  
他沉默半晌：“你的身体最近怎么样？还咳嗽吗？”  
略显笨拙的关心，也算是为他的怀疑道歉。她这才松了口，回答：“还好……除了天气冷的时候偶尔会咳一阵。”  
“照顾好自己。”  
车里重归寂静。此时维多利亚已经可以看到她所住的街区了。  
等到车在她的公寓楼下停好，维多利亚下车打开后备箱，一叠大小不一的纯白纸盒，每一个都系上红色缎带，蝴蝶结中央不忘缀一叶松枝。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”他关上车门走过来。  
“能帮我拿一下底下最大的那只盒子吗？剩下的我一个人就可以了。”她捋了一下耳际短发，将手中的围巾递给他，弯腰抱起较小的几盒礼物。  
“愿意效劳。”  
他锁好车门，拿着最大的礼盒跟着她上楼。两个人默契地保持沉默，所幸一路上也没遇到什么人。  
到了自家门口，女孩一只手揽住礼物，另一只手拿出钥匙开门，小跑着进屋将怀中的盒子堆在沙发上：“我……我先去换衣服。冰箱旁边的壁橱里有咖啡，就当是自己家吧。”  
“多谢。”47坐在沙发上，目送她蹿进卧室关上门。他习惯性地开始观察整间公寓，装修风格很简洁，细微处却设计感十足——她和一般的年轻女孩当然不一样，可他似乎也不曾深度接触过其他的年轻女孩……除了那个小跟踪狂。  
身旁的礼物摇摇欲坠，他取过盒子一个个在桌上摆好，脑海里却不合时宜地浮现出另一个女孩的影子。光看外表她应该和维多利亚年纪差不多……那她会需要礼物吗？  
打住，这不是去考虑旁人的时候。他不再往下想，而是摸出了手机，按下一串熟悉的号码。  
“喂？”虽然隔了几个时区，接电话的人却显然神志清醒。  
“戴安娜，我需要你查两个人。”他回忆着阿黛尔和那个年轻男人的体貌特征，“阿黛尔·莱恩，女性，二十代前半，黑发，棕色眼睛，脸上有雀斑。另外一名是男性，名字叫詹姆斯，姓氏不明，二十五岁上下，沙色头发，灰蓝色眼睛，身高约五尺十寸。两个人都和维多利亚在同一家公司，其中詹姆斯目前正在追求她。”  
电话那头传来轻笑：“看来我们的小公主终于到了这一天了。”戴安娜似乎并不惊讶，“收集完成后我会把资料传到你的手机里，先带她去享受圣诞大餐吧。”  
“谢了。”  
“是我要谢你才对，47。顺带说一句，恶魔小姐的体能测试没有合格，所以我取消了她的年末假期，两周后再重测。”  
“我会给她带圣诞礼物。”他突然开口，“看在她之前提供的那些情报的份上。”  
“是吗？那我也送她一份礼物好了。”隔着听筒，戴安娜迅速敲击键盘，“前提是她必须通过测试。”

浴室里水雾氤氲，裹着浴巾的维多利亚用力往脸上掬了两捧冷水，闭着眼取下一旁的毛巾拭干脸上的水渍，然后直起身望向镜子里的自己。昔日的红色长发被她剪至齐肩烫出弧度，染成了更方便融入人群的棕色。曾经的婴儿肥早就褪去，年少时青涩的眉眼也彻底长开定型——如今她已是美人初成。他第一眼没有认出她也很正常，上次见到他应该是好几年前的事了。  
她摘了浴帽，简单换上睡衣之后走到衣柜前打开门，视线在整排挂起的衣物里逡巡，停留在角落的一抹黑色吸引了她的注意。  
维多利亚小心地将那抹黑色从防尘罩里取出来。经典的丝绒面料小黑裙，领口装饰着人造珍珠和白色山茶花，郁金香般的下摆，上半身剪裁突出锁骨和腰身。去年她为了年会特意攒下工资买的，不知道时隔一年她还能不能把自己塞进去。  
她举起裙子在镜子前比划了两下，对她这个年纪的姑娘来说有些过于成熟了，如果妆发用点技巧应该可以弥补。  
时间不等人。维多利亚深吸了几口气，迅速地套上裙子，加上30D的黑色丝袜聊以御寒。她从衣柜里挑出一件象牙色的斗篷扔在床上，坐在梳妆台前开始化妆。  
沙发上的那些礼盒里肯定有更适合她的搭配——她对戴安娜的审美毫不怀疑，但这一次她却没来由地想抗拒戴安娜的好意。  
既然衣服是经典款，她顺势选择了复古的妆容。一切就绪之后她卷好头发，打开珠宝盒，取出一对浅金色流苏耳坠戴好，配上弧度优雅的猫跟鞋，小巧的手包，以及同样丝绒材质的黑色手套。最后她披上斗篷在穿衣镜前踮起脚转了一圈，镜子里的女孩纤细颀长，眉梢眼角自带一种矜持，顾盼间却又增伶仃之美——像黑白电影里走出来的女主角。  
维多利亚打开卧室门，坐在沙发上的男人抬起头，眼神里隐隐多出一丝惊艳。她习惯性盯着脚尖，有些局促地小声问道：“怎么样？”  
“很不错。”罕有的直接赞美。他起身，“我们可以出发了吗？”  
“当然。”她走上前轻轻挽起他的手臂。  
踏出公寓大门的一刻，深冬的冷空气猛地撞击女孩的胸腔，她条件反射地掩面呛咳，47立刻护着她快步走向不远处停着的汽车。  
关上车门他有些歉疚：“应该提前发动好车子的。”  
“没关系，是我穿得太单薄了。”她一边回应一边抚着胸口平顺呼吸。  
话音刚落肩上已经多出一条带着他体温的围巾。“暖风还要等一会，先用这个挡一挡吧。”47细心地展开围巾将她整个上半身包裹住，替她系上安全带。  
维多利亚轻声道了句谢。淡淡的香水味萦绕鼻端，似乎有檀木和广藿香——倒是很符合他的性格。  
温度渐渐升高，女孩拢了拢身上的围巾，开了个小玩笑：“怎么感觉我这样像个茧？”  
“不是茧，维多利亚。”他向右打方向盘，“你已经是蝴蝶了。”  
她的脸倏地红透，下意识避开他的视线望向窗外。云层越来越厚了，路边的行道树仿佛能直接刺破它们。  
“要下雪了。”她喃喃自语。  
没想到他也听见了，回答道：“车门内侧放了伞，不放心的话可以拿上。”  
天色慢慢暗下来，空气中果然开始有零星的雪花飘落。街灯次第亮起，越靠近市中心路上就越热闹，每个人都在欢度节日。阿黛尔这时候应该正在百货大楼扫货吧？希望她能挤得过别人。  
低矮的白色建筑逐渐映入眼帘。Una Bambina，一个小女孩。外观和名字一样朴素，但不妨碍慕名而来的食客为了一席之位争破了头——不知道他又是用了什么手段才弄到这金贵的晚餐。  
车子甫一停稳，服务生已经撑着大伞前来迎接。下车时维多利亚呼吸一窒，咳嗽差点再度发作。一只手及时扶住她的后背，替她挡住些许寒意。  
他加快了脚步：“你还好吗？”  
“没事。”她低头努力维持住气息，而后重新挺直脊背，姿态优雅地踏上台阶。  
门廊扑面而来的暖意仿佛毛毯包裹住她，在服务生替他们除下外套去寄存的时候47看着她，第一次皱了眉头：“你没必要这样勉强自己。”  
维多利亚选择垂下眼不说话，她有她的执念。  
新的服务生引着他们到了二楼的靠窗位置，稍一侧头就可以欣赏街景，各种遮挡隔断又不会让里外的人轻易窥见他们。维多利亚并不想用从前训练出的那种思维去考量一切，但她也不得不承认，这里确实是绝佳的观察点。  
在他浏览今日菜单的同时，她无意间瞥了一眼桌上的银制餐具，然后再次在心底倒抽一口凉气——老牌Sambonet的经典款，这家餐厅背景到底有多深厚？  
“我们是第一次来这里。”他将菜单放回桌上，“圣诞节快到了，给我们个惊喜吧。”  
服务生露出了然的笑容。47转过头看她：“有什么想喝的？”  
维多利亚没看酒水单，而是望向了一旁的侍酒师：“我期待同样的惊喜。”  
圣诞特供的七道式菜单，可惜主厨不在。起泡酒缓缓注入杯底，开胃菜依次奉上，既有分子料理这种高级餐厅的必备要素，也有意式传统马苏里拉奶酪配番茄的个性化变体。  
维多利亚先尝了一口起泡酒，轻盈的香气，余味稍显清淡，配合开胃菜应该才会显露真正的优点。  
她差不多快要完全习惯普通人的生活了——上学，工作，周末一个人抱着爆米花窝在沙发上看电影。只有这种特殊情况下她才会回忆起戴安娜对她品位的影响，让她不会像烂俗言情小说里的灰姑娘一样手足无措。  
切成薄片的生火腿异常美味，新鲜出炉的面包上桌时她稍稍放松了一点，平视着对面的他，试图找个聊天的引子：“戴安娜……她现在怎么样了？”  
“如果你是问近期状况的话，她很好。”他慢条斯理地用餐巾擦净手指，“如果你是问此时她在做什么，大概是在给那个新人做月末测试。”  
他的回答戳中了维多利亚一直纠结的那个点：“那个新人，”她有些小心地发问，“你认识她吗？”如果她没记错，戴安娜已经很多年不插手带新人这种体力活了。  
他的神色有了极细微的变化：“岂止是认识。”流露出的情绪似乎是……嫌弃？  
“能让戴安娜亲自训练，她应该很优秀吧。”她试着打圆场，但从他的反应来看，这其中或许另有隐情。  
“那得看你怎么定义‘优秀’了。”他的眼神陡然锋利起来，仿佛想起了什么不好的回忆。  
“你好像不喜欢她。”好奇心战胜了一切，维多利亚稍稍歪过头，“可以告诉我她是怎样的一个人吗？”  
面前的男人切着盘中的红虾，唇角扬起一个讥诮的弧度：“牙尖嘴利，装疯卖傻，十句话里恐怕有八句半都在说谎。”他的声音低了下去，“但仅有的些许实话又精准得不可思议。”  
女孩笑了：“听起来像会占卜的卡门。那为什么……‘他们’会选择她？”她的笑容消失了，虽然私底下的谈话她并不会避免提及ICA，但特拉维斯对她的所作所为永远都是她最深沉的梦魇。  
“说来话长。”47恢复了他一如既往的冷静，“总之‘他们’对这件事一无所知。我也不能告诉你太多，这样对所有人都好。”  
“我明白了。”杯中的白葡萄酒重新回到三分之一的高度，她的第二道前菜是樱桃酱配鹅肝。借着樱桃啫喱伪装的球形鹅肝摆成冬青果实的样子，周围未能免俗地点缀着碎金箔。  
短暂的安静，直到第三道菜帕马森烩饭上桌，他才再度开口：“何不谈谈你的工作？我听戴安娜说这是你自己选的。”  
“我还没到什么事情都要服从安排的地步。”维多利亚脱口而出，这是她今晚第二次表达不满了。为什么他总是习惯居高临下地和她说话？她明明已经是个成年人了。  
他一愣，接着温和道：“是我语气不对，抱歉。”  
“不……没事。”现在后悔的反而是维多利亚。她是不是过于敏感了？她忍不住问自己。  
“愿意和我聊聊你的工作吗，维姬？”他换了个措辞，语气出奇温柔，甚至还用上了他从未用过的昵称。  
“当然。”她脸颊有些发烫，只得拿起右手边的水杯喝了一口降温，“也没什么，普通的白领工作而已，九点上班三点下班。”  
“莱恩小姐呢？你们似乎关系不错。”  
“阿黛尔，嗯，她是个很单纯的姑娘。”她谨慎地挑选着字眼，“她经常和我一起吃午饭，周末我偶尔会和她出去玩。”该死，越说越像放学回家给父母汇报流水账的小学生了，但她的社交圈子就是如此贫瘠。  
放在桌上的手机忽然开始振动，他拿起来看了一眼，而后将餐巾放在椅子上：“恕我失陪。”  
应该是有什么工作上的事吧。她看着他消失，努力说服自己将注意力转回面前的烩饭，服务生已经在提醒她不要错过最佳时间了。

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。好消息是莱恩的资料暂时看不出任何问题。土生土长的五口之家，从她出生到现在就没有离开过本地太长时间。”  
“坏消息自然是詹姆斯·吉布森。作为曾经小有名气的黑客，学生时代的他性格极为桀骜不驯，并因此捅下过一些篓子。像他这样的人按理说不会甘心蛰伏于此。我正在追查他可能的活动轨迹。”  
随着戴安娜的消息一并发来的还有几份压缩文件。47解压文件，打开，年轻黑客的档案和卷宗出现在他面前。戴安娜还细心地在可疑处做了标记和旁注，凡是涉及到维多利亚的事情，她和他都不敢轻易怠慢。  
他滑动着屏幕一一浏览，目光逐渐变冷：维多利亚知道詹姆斯的真实面目吗？如果情况恶化，她之前受过的训练能否应对他的攻击？  
现在思考这些没有用处，她已经明显表现出对这种话题的排斥了。一切只能等戴安娜的下一步操作。  
他打开隔间门，面对着洗手池上方的镜子调整好表情，而后离开洗手间，朝着自己的座位走去。

先前的盘子已经撤下，女孩正在品尝她的第一道主菜，见到他回来她放下刀叉：“是工作上的事情吗？”  
他重新在椅子上坐定，面不改色地撒了个谎：“算是吧。有关那个新人测试不合格的事情。”  
维多利亚露出同情的眼神：“这下戴安娜不会轻易放过她的。”  
她随即又浅笑：“你真该现在就试试红酒——05年的Masseto，我简直做梦都不敢相信。”  
一旁的侍酒师自豪地向他展示手中珍贵的佳酿，他点头致意，而后举杯：“这种时候不祝酒可说不过去。”  
“同意。”女孩举起酒杯，“敬圣诞老人。”  
“敬圣诞老人。”他在她的祝酒词后面补充，“说不定平安夜的时候他会特意往你的袜子里多塞几个礼物。”  
“但我今年没有什么特别想要的东西。”她放下杯子望向窗外，眼底的落寞一闪而过。  
该调节气氛了。他破天荒地拿自己开了个玩笑：“我今年倒是希望那个新人会收获一口袋煤，最好不低于她的体重。”  
女孩忍俊不禁：“你这么讨厌她，她究竟做了什么？”  
他回想起那个姑娘翻上天的白眼，随口答道：“一个无时无刻不在神出鬼没的跟踪狂，你永远猜不到她会什么时候出现在你的视线范围以内。”她这时候应该会打上好几个喷嚏吧。  
“你说得对，我还是不了解这件事比较好。”维多利亚失笑，“对了，你最近忙吗？”  
话题并没有顺着之前的莱恩滑向吉布森。他暗暗松了口气，至少他不用想办法把她的注意力往别处引了。  
“还是老样子，没什么不同。”他轻轻摇晃着酒杯，一边思索如何让聊天内容彻底远离那个黑客小子，“你的假期有什么想法？”  
“暂时还没想过。”她稍稍歪头，“你有没有什么好建议？”  
“不如出去走走？滑雪，冲浪，或者远足。”任何能够让她暂时隔绝这一切，好让他有机会处理吉布森的旅行计划都可以，“正好我也在休假，需要我陪同吗？”  
“我可能会多买一倍的爆米花和可乐，然后拉着你在沙发上看电影，从早看到晚。”她有些无奈地笑笑，“其实我挺宅的。”  
谈话又一次中止，他抬手按住振动的手机，“我猜今晚我得屏蔽那个新人的消息了。”  
“好吧，希望她不会一直困扰你。”维多利亚离开座位去洗手间。  
等她走远后47沉下脸，状似随意地扫了眼服务生和侍酒师，他们识趣地移开视线。他将手机拿到桌下解开锁屏，来自戴安娜的消息已经累积了好几条，可他没办法就这么直接查看。  
如果这只是普通任务，那他大可以保持镇定等待时机，但维多利亚让一切都变得不确定起来。他甚至想现在就找上门，把那个小混蛋捆起来扔进后备箱，然后重复一遍他当年对德克斯特的杂种儿子做过的事，可惜这里没有沙漠——逼供场地换成深山老林也无妨，冰天雪地的断崖边缘加上抵在后脑勺的枪口，没有谁会蠢到守口如瓶的。  
冷静，事态或许没有那么严重。但他的肌肉依然不由自主地绷紧。倘若吉布森胆敢有一丁点别的想法，他绝对不介意帮黑客小子“纠正”回来。  
冰镇的甜菜沙拉出现在主菜间隔，维多利亚回来时他已经恢复到之前的平静神色，仿佛什么都没有发生。女孩看上去放松了很多，她将餐巾重新铺开：“你绝对猜不到我刚刚遇到谁了。”  
“确实猜不到。”詹姆斯·吉布森，他差点脱口而出。但他还是克制住自己，继续扮演毫不知情的听众，“只要不是那个新人就行。”  
“看来她真的很招你嫌。”维多利亚打趣他，“其实我刚刚碰到了我们公司的合伙人，但是他带着的女伴……不是他太太。”她压低了声音。  
“这倒有意思，”他挑眉，“别告诉我他认出你了。”  
“没有。我只是个小职员。”女孩喝了一口水，“刚才他的女伴在洗手间补妆，就在我旁边——看起来像是伴游女郎。”  
“你似乎有一肚子的八卦无处散播。”他微笑，略微向前倾身，“可以满足一下我的好奇心吗？”  
维多利亚有些疑惑：“你……确定要听？这种茶水间秘闻我觉得上不了台面。”  
“姑妄言之，姑妄听之，有何不可？”他作势向餐厅里望了一眼，“反正他们又不认识你。”  
女孩笑了：“好吧。”她也向前挪了挪位置，小声道，“其实之前我都只和阿黛尔聊这种事的。”  
话匣子一旦打开就很难再关上，维多利亚从合伙人的花边新闻聊到工作上的趣事，再到吵闹的邻居和街区里各自为政的散养猫咪。47专注地看着女孩泛红的双颊和发光的眼睛，突然意识到她正努力克服内向的本性和他分享自己的生活——她应该很久都没有如此畅快地说过话了。  
餐厅的灯光过于温暖，一瞬间他竟恍惚了起来，时光仿佛直接倒流至西西里。记忆似金箔般纷纷撒落，他强迫自己驻留在现实中，而不是去试着触碰那些碎片。  
选这家意式餐厅是个错误，他告诉自己，是时候回归正题了。他集中精神配合着女孩的情绪，继续从她的话语里收集信息一一整理，戴安娜可能会需要这次归档。  
不知不觉两道主菜都已经用毕，一小杯冰沙清口过后第一道甜点如期而至——蔓越莓酱奶冻，果酱和奶油的甜味刚好中和掉蔓越莓自带的酸苦。  
维多利亚也聊完了她可以聊的所有话题，抿着嘴笑容腼腆：“抱歉，我说得太多了……”她似乎也跟着他的记忆回到了最初，变成那个礼貌但封闭内心的小女孩。  
“很高兴你愿意告诉我这些。”他能理解，某种意义上这是她的自我保护机制之一。  
她自始至终没有提到吉布森，他也不敢轻易询问。对一切漠不关心如他此刻也不得不承认，维多利亚的叛逆期来得有些晚了。  
甜点所配的酒是高海拔产区的Amarone，这瓶的集中度尚可——意味着接下来是嗜糖者的狂欢。他举杯示意：“敬戴安娜。”  
“敬戴安娜。”维多利亚同样举杯，“可惜我今年不能去看她了。”  
“要怪只能怪讨厌的‘恶魔小姐’了。”话题又回到了小跟踪狂身上。也罢，他不用费心寻找别的谈资了。  
“‘恶魔小姐’？你们这么称呼她？”女孩再一次有了兴趣。  
“戴安娜偏好这个称谓，”他放下勺子，“至于我……你不会想知道的。”  
“就像我之前说的，不知道为妙。”维多利亚小心地舀起最后一点奶冻。  
第二道甜点是烤苹果配杏仁饼干碎，肉桂香味浓郁。他自觉分量刚好，足够他等待最后一份压轴，但维多利亚的消化系统或许已经在抗议了，她今天穿的裙子并没给她的腰身留下多少余地。  
不多时两个年轻的女厨师助手推着车走近，47看到维多利亚的眼神再度亮起来。壁橱式的小推车上玻璃罐层层叠叠，圣诞元素的巧克力装满每一个罐子，很少有人会拒绝这个。  
“让我看看……松果、雪球，还有星星。”女孩挑了三样作为压轴前的小插曲，剩余的他们会包装好作为赠礼附上。  
接着她们看向了他。而他看向维多利亚，微笑道：“不如你替我决定？”  
“我不擅长替人决定……”女孩眨眨眼，“介意和我的一样吗？”  
“当然不。”他并不在意这种事。  
两份相同的巧克力在餐桌两端摆出各异的造型，维多利亚先尝了尝她盘子里的雪球：“唔，是椰子。”  
他也顺势拈起松果，却发现了小小的惊喜。他会心一笑，立即打算将这个秘密分享给她：  
“何不试试松果？我保证你想不到里面是什么。”  
“你成功勾起我的好奇心了。”女孩依言将松果形状的巧克力放入口中，神色转为惊讶，“这是……玫瑰？”  
亮点就在于此——松仁薄片裹上玫瑰蜜饯和太妃糖嵌入巧克力的缝隙，巧思令人赞叹。  
“这么多惊喜，我有些期待最后一幕了。”维多利亚望向厨房的方向。  
他也顺着她的目光看过去：“应该是Panettone或者Pandoro，意大利人的圣诞节绝不会少了其中一样。”  
不出他所料，压轴是金黄色八角星状的Pandoro切片，经典的细雪般糖霜和香草Gelato相得益彰，挑不出错处的答卷。  
“你对意大利的风俗很熟悉……”说完女孩意识到什么，不好意思地低头浅笑，“抱歉，忘记你去过那里的事情了。”她应该从戴安娜那里了解过他。  
“很久远的故事了。”他温和地回应，“如果你想听我也可以讲一讲。”  
尘封的碎片终究被他抓进手心。他一点一点翻拣，挑出那些最为无害的与她分享，看着她露出真心实意的微笑，这笑容绝非出于礼节。  
多一个合格的倾听者，或许也不坏。

晚餐结束的时候厨师长不意外地出现在二楼，维多利亚还在玛奇朵中细细回味，47已经干脆地解决了他面前的意式浓缩。她放下杯子：“要走了？”  
“你想等他过来致意吗？”他望向人群中的厨师长，“我们没有多少时间。”  
“那好吧，我也不喜欢和陌生人交流太多。”她拿过手包，与他一同起身。  
结账时服务生送来外套和赠礼纸袋，他接过大衣自然而然地披在她肩上：“你现在比我更需要这个。”  
维多利亚抿嘴不说话，她没有什么可以反驳他的借口。  
路面已经有了薄薄一层积雪，她忍不住望向他：“你待会怎么回去呢？”  
“你以为他们将餐厅开在城中心是临时起意？”他替她整理好衣襟，“我就住在附近的酒店，不用担心我。”  
他没有开车送她，而是预约了出租车。或许是因为不想冒被警察拦下检查的风险。  
坐进后排的两个人依旧不说话，直到他先开口：“你觉得这家餐厅怎么样？”  
“嗯……你知道，我平常也很少来这种地方。”她侧过脸看他，“你觉得如何？”  
“和名字一样，很平实。”他顿了顿，“至少罗勒的用量没有地中海烹饪的通病。”  
短暂的交流，接着是更长的沉默，没必要在旁人存在的时候泄露太多东西。  
但有些话她想尽早说出口。  
熟悉的公交站牌，距离她的公寓只有两站路了。维多利亚忽然出声：“停车。”  
47抓住她的手腕一言不发，她的意图他已瞬间明了。  
司机还有些犹豫：“离目的地还有一段路，小姐……”  
“不用了，我就在这里下。”她暗暗挣脱他的手试图付钱，但还是被他抢先了一步。  
“我报的地址和你的公寓隔了一整条街。”出租车离开后他的眼神有了薄怒，“你大可不必如此。”  
她呼出一口气，故作轻松道：“这片街区的治安很好，我也不至于这点冻都受不住。”雪地散发的寒气在咬她的脚趾，她的手下意识地拢紧了身上的大衣。  
他冷着脸将手中的围巾又一次围在她颈间：“少做无意义的事。”  
两个人沿着空旷的街道并排走着，维多利亚明显感觉到他的步伐迅速，她有些无奈：“我们能谈谈吗？”  
他放慢脚步，语调异常尖刻：“谈什么？詹姆斯·吉布森？别告诉我你觉得他是个好人。”  
“詹姆斯……”她恍然大悟，“所以你是在担心这个。”  
“戴安娜会把吉布森的档案传给你。”冷漠语气底下是不加掩饰的怒意，“你最好看完再做决定。”  
“如果你说的是他高中时期干过的蠢事，早在入职的时候我就已经查清楚了。”她反驳道，“他应该想不到我会监视他。”  
47眯起眼：“说来听听，我想知道你的版本。”  
“没有什么难度。社会工程学，一次接触个人设备的机会，以及他某次转移服务器数据时不小心暴露的真实IP。”女孩转过身，“监听邮件和键盘输入，希望他没有发现我的小木马。”  
措手不及的人似乎换成了他。他皱眉：“那你都知道了些什么？”  
“今天为止暂时没有什么异常，除非他谨小慎微到什么事情都用暗语指代。”她抬起下巴直视他的眼睛，“以往收集的数据我每周都要整理好，如果你需要，发给戴安娜的同时我会给你抄送一份。”  
“我不是那个意思。”他试图解释，但她已经不想听了。  
“为什么你总是不相信我？戴安娜都放心让我一个人应对了，只有你还把我当成离开那该死的项链就无法呼吸的小女孩。”积压的情绪彻底爆发，她眼圈发红死死盯着他，几近口不择言。  
等待她的却是一个拥抱。  
“我很抱歉，维多利亚。”他轻声说，“我忘了你已经长大了。”  
温暖再度降临，女孩靠在他的肩头无声哭泣。几年来孑然一身的孤寂，面对戴安娜也不愿言明的委屈，许许多多闪回如同约定好一般席卷而来，要在此时此地一并倾泻干净。  
他不再多言，只是轻拍她的后背，任由她紧紧抱着他，眼泪湿透接触到的一切。  
“对不起。”她哽咽。  
“我在这里。”他低声回应。  
四周无声，时间仿佛停滞。  
最后维多利亚松开了手。她退后一步垂下眼，不肯和他对视：“抱歉耽误了这么久，我只是……很久没和人接触了。”  
“别再说这种话。”他取出手帕，一点一点擦去她的泪痕。记忆里连戴安娜都很少这么对她。  
“我们可以回去了吗？”试探的语气，甚至有些小心翼翼。  
“我自己来就行。”她从他手中拿过手帕拭干眼角，“一起走吧。”  
雪后的节日前夕，街道出奇的静，黯淡光影里两个人的脚步交错回响，这路途不知何时竟如此漫长。  
低头看着手帕上干结的黑色印迹，维多利亚勉强一笑：“早知道会弄花眼妆，你应该提醒我用防水睫毛膏的。”  
“没有那个必要。”他停下脚步，专注地看着她，“你今天一直都很漂亮。”  
有什么东西像烟花般绽开，她牵起嘴角：“多谢。”  
其后接上的依然是沉默，但这一次的沉默让她无比安心。  
“詹姆斯的事情我会考虑的。”取出钥匙拧开房门的同时，维多利亚不忘向他道谢，“谢谢你送我回家。”  
“你今年想要的圣诞礼物是什么？”身后的他冷不丁问道。  
“我已经收到了。”她回头，红着眼眶给他一个微笑。  
他将手中装有巧克力的纸袋递给她：“照顾好自己，你是大女孩了。”  
“当然。”她习惯性地捋了下碎发，站在门口目送他离开。  
但他忽然转过身来，神色温柔：“我差点忘了。圣诞快乐，维姬。”  
圣诞老人终是拿出了最后一份礼物。  
“你也是。”她手扶着门框，低头浅笑。  
“圣诞快乐，47。”

“如你所言，我将之前维多利亚不定期发给我的分析日志和吉布森近一年的行踪进行了对比，确定是同一人。”电话里戴安娜隐隐松了一口气，“她一直都在观察他，只不过在文件里隐去了吉布森的姓名。”  
“看来是我多心了。”他站在房间的落地窗前，俯瞰满城辉光。“警报解除？”  
“决定权不在我们手上，47。一切都要看维多利亚如何应对。”戴安娜淡淡回道，“恕我直言，你这次似乎有些神经过敏。”  
“维多利亚已经表明了她的态度，不用你再提醒。”  
“好吧，至少同样的失误不会在你这里出现两次。”戴安娜难得地显露出倦意，可能是因为凌晨四点还在与他通话，“话说回来，你打算给恶魔小姐送什么样的礼物？”  
余光瞥到沙发上放着的纸袋，他几步走到跟前，从袋子里取出白色的纸盒。  
“如果你没有想好，需要我连你的那份一起准备吗，47？”  
“不用了。”他摊开手心，欣赏透明塑料底下堆叠的糖果。  
“我已经有想法了。”

半个月后。  
“圣诞礼物？这就是我休假期间还要过来的原因？”亚裔长相的女孩打了个呵欠，懒洋洋地看着腿上拆开的包装纸。两支拐杖糖就这么孤零零地暴露在空气里，寒酸得不成样子。  
“特工47是个不善言辞的人，”戴安娜只能强迫自己一本正经地糊弄眼前的女孩，“他……想表达对你提供情报协助的感谢。”  
“是吗？那烦请伯恩伍德女士替我转达我的谢意。”女孩瞟了眼打开的电视，“想听听我的回礼吗？”  
“愿闻其详。”可能是新的任务情报。  
“下个月初就是札幌冰雪节了，或许我们的里佩尔先生可以去北海道度个假？”女孩伸个懒腰靠在椅背上，仪态全无，“能用冰和雪解决的事情，何必非得动刀枪呢？”  
戴安娜顺着女孩的视线看过去，GNN女主播帕姆·金斯利正在播报俄罗斯某个烟花制造厂意外爆炸的新闻。  
“我现在可以走了吗？”  
戴安娜挑眉：“请便。”  
闻言女孩立马将包装纸揉成一团，利落地投进垃圾桶，而后拿着糖起身：“好吧，让我看看……这东西应该有别的用处？”她双手各持一支拐杖糖，竟然摆出了47惯用的持枪姿势，“我的专属Silverballer？真是贴心。”  
戴安娜几不可察地皱了皱眉。这谜一样的小跟踪狂到底观察了47多久？她又是如何做到的？  
交叉的糖棍变成了平射，女孩口中模仿着开火声，假装自己正在经历一场枪战：“又或者我是劳拉？那我可还缺一对冰镐。”与之前的谨小慎微不同，她脚尖点地一路旋转，渐渐靠近开放式厨房。  
“门在那边，恶魔小姐。”戴安娜礼貌性地出声提醒。  
“有些事我似乎得说清楚。”女孩并未理她，“恶魔？跟踪狂？间谍？我其实并不在乎你们这些暗地里的弯弯绕绕。”拐杖糖的“枪口”指向戴安娜，女孩又摆出了射击的姿态，这次变成了牛仔。  
“你想表达什么，迪亚波罗？”戴安娜的眼神冷了下来。  
“很简单……”女孩舞蹈着转到吧台前，行云流水般将两支拐杖糖一并握在手中，然后朝着大理石桌面边角毫不犹豫地磕了下去：  
“咔！”  
糖棍应声而碎，女孩抬头看向微微惊愕的戴安娜，扬起一个最恶劣的笑容：“我最讨厌薄荷了，更别说是薄荷香精。”  
“希望你不要后悔，恶魔小姐。”戴安娜迅速恢复了平静。  
“那是自然。” 代号迪亚波罗的女孩故作谦恭地垂下眼，语气却极度不耐烦，“我可以先走了吗？我还得赶火车。”  
“这次的交流很愉快，恶魔小姐。”没必要和发脾气的小丫头纠缠太久。  
“真巧，我也这么觉得。”收到逐客令的女孩立刻随手将碎掉的糖果扔进垃圾桶，转身朝大门走去，“另外，谢谢你的泰瑟枪，伯恩伍德女士。”  
戴安娜朝着她的背影冷冷补充：“别忘了一周后的新训练，恶魔小姐。”  
回应她的是迪亚波罗挑衅的眼神：“想忘也忘不了的，尤其是在假期头一天就因为莫名其妙的东西被迫赶回来的时候。”  
“新年快乐，伯恩伍德女士。”门被重重甩上。  
房间里重归寂静。戴安娜抬手关掉电视，慢慢踱到窗前，透过窗帘的缝隙看着女孩疾步消失在街角。  
手机适时地振动起来，她瞄了一眼号码，然后按下接听。  
“我猜恶魔小姐这次是真的被惹火了，47。”


End file.
